


A Crimson Daffodil

by Hello83433



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Deviates From Canon, Everything means something, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language of Flowers, Reminiscing, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, all the feels, but its not until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello83433/pseuds/Hello83433
Summary: "What's a soulmate?"Well uh, well it's like a best friend but more..."In a universe where humans have biological clocks counting down to meeting their soulmate, Elijah Kamski liked the idea and implemented it into a select few androids to see how far one would go before turning deviant.Connor muses on his time leading up to and meeting his soulmate.





	A Crimson Daffodil

**“What’s a soulmate?”**

 

They’ve been sitting in the neatly trimmed grass for a while now. It’s a question he’s not prepared for and Connor struggles to find the words to explain such a complicated feeling to a little girl. He’s not sure he knows where to start but words fall from his mouth before he can think them over, surely a side effect of deviancy. A side effect of his love for Kara, and he remembers.

 

**“It’s a - It’s like a best friend but more… It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else.”**

 

He pauses and looks to Alice, sitting attentively, ready for his next words. He’s fascinated by how quickly he’s gained a family, how a young woman and a little girl who were once terrified of him, now trusted him implicitly.

 

**“It’s someone who makes you a better person. Actually they don’t make you a better person you do that yourself, because they inspire you…”**

 

He thinks back to November, when they were all hiding in that abandoned church, scared, unsure of what to do next or what would happen if they continued to sit there. Markus has accepted him into the flock with open arms and as he stares at Kara from across the room, he knew he had to do something. 

 

He’s kneeling, keeping eye level with the both of them while words pour out of his mouth. He’s desperately sorry for what he had been, he knows these words alone won’t be enough, but he hopes they’re a start. After all, they both deserve happiness and if Kara lets him be a part of that, he’ll never let her go.

 

**“A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever.”**

 

Connor scratches at the zeros on his wrist. They had been that way for months now and they would remain that way until he was destroyed, the one part of him that Cyberlife could never control. Amanda always feared they would count down to his deviancy, and in a way they did, but not in the way she thought.

 

Months ago, when Hank first saw the neat print etched into Connor’s wrist he mumbles a curse that no human would be able to hear. But Connor’s audio processors are highly efficient, tuned to catch any creak or whisper and he knows he has somehow irritated the human. He’s about to say something when he catches a glimpse of zeros on Hank’s wrist, barely recognizable under the angry white scars carved into them. A part of him wants to ask, but his analysis tells him the question would only antagonize the Lieutenant further. 

 

Days later and Connor finds himself in front of a supermarket with an exasperated owner. The numbers on his wrist tick down, though he is too preoccupied to pay them much notice. Hanks finds out that the deviants took a pair of wire cutters from the first aisle and disappeared. Before the Lieutenant can tell him not to, Connor crosses the street and begins to examine the chain link fence protecting an abandoned house. A small section of it is slightly bowed and contains drops of thirium on one of the cut edges. Examining it provides the model of the android, an AX400; but before Connor can get himself under the fence, an officer is yelling for help. He runs over and is immediately told two androids ran towards the train station. Taking off, he runs a short distance before being stopped by another officer, frantically pointing down an ally. Connor looks before he runs, seeing the two androids hopping over the fence, reaching them just as the AX400 climbs down. He catches her eyes before she takes off and in that instant, he swore time had stopped. 

 

When Hank finally catches up, winded and cursing, it takes all of Connor’s will to obey the Lieutenant's order and not jump the fence.

 

**“It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would.”**

 

He’s in Jericho now, with an order he’s not sure he wants to obey. With Amanda losing her patience with his failures and the entire police department scorning him for the exact same thing he can’t help but wonder why. Why is he having so many doubts when failure has given him no reward? Why did he spare that Chloe? Why didn’t he run across the freeway?

 

The last question is still running through his mind when he spots her, leaning over a balcony, clearly looking for someone. As he looks at her, his processors provide him with an answer, though he isn’t sure what to make of it. Still, he walks towards the staircase in front of him, ascending them just as she’s walking down and their eyes meet again.

 

Connor sees recognition in her eyes and worries, for a moment, that she’ll scream and he’ll be discovered. She does no such thing, instead pulling him back down the stairs and into a somewhat secluded corner. There’s no fire behind her eyes as she wordlessly shoves her jacket sleeve up her arm to reveal a set of zeros, much like his. He looks from her wrist to her face and slowly rolls the sleeve of his shirt. They both make the connection and her hand loses its skin as she connects with his, begging him to be free.

 

He finally learns her name, Kara.

 

**“And no matter what happens you’ll always love them, nothing can ever change that.”**

 

He’s just returned from the Cyberlife tower, thousands of androids following him without question. The Army is in full retreat as they leave the camp in favor of their lives. As he stops his own march, something pulls him towards Markus, towards the camps. There’s hundreds of androids, confined in pens, unsure of what to do now that the army wasn’t forcing them to their deaths. Any other being wouldn’t have been able to tell any of them apart, but Connor picks her out of the crowd, hugging the girl that never seemed to leave her side.

 

He’s quick to vault himself over the fence and make his way towards them and he can’t help but pull Kara into a hug as relief washes through him. When they part, Connor removes his jacket, silently handing it over to her. He’s not sure if her thermal sensors are on or not, nevertheless, she wraps herself in it. Next, he hesitantly reaches for her right temple, expecting Kara to sway his hand away. His hand finds the spot her LED would have been and, with a tap, he reactivates her skin.

 

What he would do for the smile that graces her face.

 

**“Like you loved Kara?”**

 

A ghost of a smile reaches his face as he hugs her little girl, now his little girl. She’s so smart, so observant. He knows that Kara had everything to do with making Alice who she was. It’s the part of her he’ll never forget. He’s reminded of her every day in Alice’s incessant questions and blooming curiosity. He helps Alice place a small bouquet of flowers in the granite vase, white carnations and orchids, dark crimson roses and a single daffodil, before standing up and taking her hand. As they exit the cemetery, past the iron gates Connor looks at the little girl beside him and he knows.

 

**“Precisely, Alice.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Emotions? Emotions!
> 
> Recognize the quotes from Dawson's Creek?
> 
> Flower Symbolisms:  
> Carnations(white): Purity, often used in funerals to represent a soul regaining its innocence  
> Orchids(white): Innocence, elegance, and beauty  
> Roses(Dark Crimson): Mourning and sadness  
> One Daffodil: Misfortune
> 
> I really love the idea of soulmates and I might turn this into a series of different soulmate one-shots. We'll see. Kudos and comments are very appreciated!


End file.
